Microsurgery demands a high degree of concentration and may put the performing surgeon in a physically strained position for the duration of the procedure. Some operations require accuracy close to the limit of human capability while others need to be finished within a certain time, putting a great physical as well as mental burden on these surgeons. Hence, the population of microsurgeons is relatively small compared to that of general surgeons. Meanwhile, microsurgery is one of the most trending fields of modern surgery, amongst which several reconstructive procedures and tissue transplantations. Most of these procedures have typical waiting lists of over 100 patients at any time, mainly due to capacity problems.
A microsurgical robot could provide a benefit in this field by increasing the surgeon capacity. A robotic system that offers motion scaling and tremor filtration lowers the threshold for surgeons to physically be able to perform microsurgery. A master-slave configuration allows for an ergonomically correct user interface, preventing the surgeon to sit in a strained position.
The present invention advances the art of robotic instrument manipulation devices and systems.